


I Wonder

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [89]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Gen, Implied Dissociation, Mild Gore, Mould/Rot/Slime, Post Virgil leaving the Dark Sides, Pre-Canon, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:“I wonder what the final straw was.” With deceit and Remus talking about Virgil leaving the dark sides, maybe? (Sorry, I live for angst u.u)and this artHERE.
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Kudos: 16





	I Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> “I wonder what the final straw was.” With deceit and Remus talking about Virgil leaving the dark sides, maybe? (Sorry, I live for angst u.u)
> 
> and this art [HERE](https://lavender-mochi.tumblr.com/post/614406236892446720/family-dinner-a-bit-of-a-challenge-that-but).

“You’re lying!” Remus shouts, or maybe he states it, because he’s so sure, _so_ sure that it can’t be the truth. But Deceit just stares back at him with those tired, glassy eyes, the same look of total blankness on his face as he’s had since Virgil’s last things vanished without a trace from around their home. 

“I wonder what the final straw was?” He says mildly, picking up his cutlery and absentmindedly eating, though he barely manages to get anything on his fork each time, too slow to lift it to his mouth so it all slides off before it can reach it’s destination. 

Remus shoves back and stands up, slamming his hands on the table. The food in the bowls rots quickly as his emotions spill over and into the air, the walls starting to sprout mould and slime and his tears turning red. “It’s not true! And if it _was_ it wouldn’t be our fault!”

“Maybe I was too harsh?” Deceit continues, entirely unaware of the room around him. When Remus moves he realises that the stare hadn’t been fixed on him at all, the other side isn’t seeing anything, it seems. “Maybe if I’d-”

“Don’t say that!” Remus begs him, hurrying around the table and crouching by his side, grabbing his hands and clasping them tight enough to bruise. Good, something to ground them both by. 

But Deceit remains unchanged, and his mouth just continues to work silently, eyes unseeing. Remus lets out a wordless cry of, call it rage, because rage is manageable. And it’s not such a lie, even. 

He storms off to his room, leaving Deceit there at the dinner table to spin his web of horrid words alone. 


End file.
